My brother is heir to clan
by Kaulitzsister
Summary: Courtney is a disgrace in her fathers eyes and she loves neji and her father favors her brothers
1. Chapter 1

I have two older brothers. Don't get my wrong I love my family and they are great...but if I could change one thing, it would be for my dad to sop hitting me. He hates me and hits me almost every day. If I haven't done anything wrong he'll find some excuse to hit me. My mom died when I was seven, when my older brother Kenji was nine, and my oldest brother Takumi was eleven. After mom's death my father and Takumi were never the same. My brother Takumi used to be happy, hyper, and outgoing but ever since my mom's death Takumi became quiet and mysterious like he was hiding something. As for my father he used to be caring and would only lose his temper a little before mom died but now he loses his temper often and is often hitting and yelling at me. I wish my mom never died because then maybe my life would have been different. If my mom hadn't of died maybe Takumi would have been more outgoing like my other older brother Kenji. If my mom hadn't of died I probably would have a father that cared for me. But my mom is dead and I know there's nothing I can do about it but keep on living life. Because of my father abusing me I don't really trust anyone. I'm afraid I will get hurt more than I already do if I do open up to someone. That's why today I am telling my best friend Hinata who like today. I don't know what she'll say but hopefully everything works out.

Hinata and I were in her room and she asked me who liked. I liked Hinata she was my bestfriend who understood me and that I could tell anything to. She knew my father hit me. Her father used to be like mine except he didn't hit her he just would sometimes yell at and say not to get in the way. But now she's lucky ever since the chunin exams when she was twelve she has been training more and gotten strong. I wish I was like her I'm just not as much as a fighter. "So Courtney w-who d-do you like" asked Hinata. "Promise you won't say a-anything?" I asked her. I knew Hinata wouldn't I just need to make sure I could really trust her. "I w-won't I promise." Hinata said smiling at me. I then smiled back and said "I-I l-like your cousin N-Neji." I said. "Really? For how long?" she asked without stuttering. "Ever since we were in t-that a-academy I t-thought he was c-cute." I said to her. "Tell me about it" Hinata said.

Flashback

Today at the academy everyone was being put on teams after being tested. I really hoped I was on Neji's team. I have had a crush on him ever since we were seven and we started at the ninja academy. I liked Neji but knew he would never like me because I heard he didn't like the main branch. I then heard my name be called "Team Guy Courtney Hiyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, and Rock Lee." I heard Iruka sensei say. After he was done teams we met at a place with a bench close to the academy. There we waited for ou sensei and when he appeared we say a guy who looked exactly like Lee. Lee was the only one who wasn't freaked out. "Hello I am Might Guy your sensei." He said flashing a smile and doing a weird pose. He then said "Why don't you all introduce you selves and tell me abit about yourselves like your dislikes, likes, and dreams. The other girl on my team went first and said "my names TenTen I like training and specialize in weapons and want to be a ninja who specializes in weapons. Next was the weird guy. "I am Rock Lee and I want to prove I can be a ninja even if I can only use Tai justsu. After he said that Neji chuckled and said "You honestly think you can be a ninja and not know any nin jutsu or genjutsu." "I'll prove it!" yelled Lee. "You are?" guy asked Neji. Neji then said "Neji Hyuuga"and nothing else. He then turned to me and said "Tell us about yourself" "M-my name is Courtney Hiyuuga. I like to read, write, talking to animals, looking at the stars, and hanging o-out w-with my b-best friend Hinata. I dislike people dying, people being hurt, seeing too much blood and my f-father y-yelling at me. My dream is to m-make m-my f-father p-proud of me a-and be a medical nin. "Well you all have something that makes you unique meet in the forest tomorrow at seven." He then disappeared. Once he disappeared I was about to leave but Lee got in front of me and held my hands and asked "Will you be my girlfriend I swear to protect you with my life!" I then backed away scared and ran away back to my compound.

Lee's POV

I asked Courtney if she wanted to be my girlfriend but she just ran away and it seemed she was scared of me. Once she ran away TenTen said "Nice going lee you scared her." "What do you expect her just came on to her." said Neji. It couldn't have just been me she was scared of she had to be scared of something else but what? "Guys I think she's hiding something." I said "What would she be hiding?" asked TenTen. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said.

End Lee's POV

Back to Courtney's POV

I ran back to my compound when Lee asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't mean to be rude I just didn't trust guys and my father says he has to approve of who I date anyway. Once I was in my compound I saw my father and my older brothers training together. "Faster Kenji!" my father yelled. My father didn't even notice me come in until I was almost about to go inside the compound. My father then stopped training with my older brothers and said "How was training." "It w-was good I m-met my team and w-we start training t-tomorrow." I said. "Good just try not to get in the way." my father said. "Yes father." I said. "You may go." my father said. After he said that I went into my room of our compound and went to sleep dreaming about Neji

End Flashback

Back to present (Courtney is 18)

"That's cute. Although I wish Neji would have talked t-to you more." said Hinata. "Y-yeah me too." I said. Hinata then looked at the clock and said "It's ten." "I-I have to go. Bye hinata." I said. "Bye" she said. I then left her room and was running to leave and get home but as I was running I ran into someone and fell. I looked up and saw Neji. I then blushed and bowed. "I'm s-sorry Neji." I said. "It's ok. Let me help you up." Neji said. Neji then took my hand and helped me up. "Thank you Neji." I said smiling a small smile. "No problem" He said. "I g-gotta go." I then ran off and headed to my compound which was near the Hyuuga compound. Once I headed inside my compound I headed to the kitchen to make some tea. I then grabbed the tea I made and headed to the training room in our compound and saw my father training with my brother Takumi. I then headed into the room and poured some tea. My father and Takumi then came over and sat by Kenji. "Where were you?" my father said. I then got down on the floor and said "Sorry f-father I-I was at Hinata's." My father then got up and grabbed me by the hair and slapped me and said. "Do not be late again!" yelled my father. "Y-yes father" I said in pain. My father then threw me to the floor and said "take the tea and leave so I can train your brothers." "Yes f-father" I then took the tea and left. I then put them into the sink and asked one of the branch members to wash them. I then went to my room and fell asleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running to get out of the compound to go on a mission but before I got to leave I saw my father. I slowed down ad stopped in front of him and got on my knees and bow. It was a custom in the mainbranch that women bow down to the men. "Where you going?" asked my father. "I-I have a m-mission f-father." I said while still bowing. "Fine. Just make sure you don't get in the way." My father said. I then saw my father leave and continue walking. He was most likely going to train my older brothers. Once my father left I got up and continued to the exit of the compound. I was almost there when my cousin Minata stopped me. "Well if it isn't daddy's little disgrace." She said. It hurt when she said that even though I already knew my father found me a disgrace. "Where you going?" asked Minata. "I-I have t-to go on a m-mission. P-please move Minata." I said kindly. Even though no matter how kind I was to her she still hated me because I was in the mainbranch. Minata then did something I didn't suspect. She activated her Byakugan. Next thin I knew Minata used her Eight Trigam Wind Palm on me and knocked me back. Just as she did that my older brother Kenji was coming around the corner and ran over to me when he saw me. "Who did this to you?!" Kenji yelled. I just looked ahead and Kenji followed my gaze and saw Minata in a fighting stance with her Byakugan activated. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SISTER!" yelled Kenji. Before I could do anything he activated the second stage of Minata's curse mark and she fell to the floor in pain. "YOU WILL NOT ATTACK MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?! yelled Kenji. "I understand." Minata said while glaring at me and my brother. Kenji then deactivated Minata's curse mark. "Leave." Kenji said. Minata then ran away to go do who knows what. "Kenji then turned to me and kneeled down so he was my height and hugged me. "You okay sis?" he asked. "I'm F-fine. I n-need to go." I then got out of my brother's grip and ran to the gates of Konohana and saw my team already there. "Where were you Courtney?!" exclaimed Tenten and I just flinched. I hated when people yelled at me. "I'm s-sorry I h-had some trouble w-with my family." I said shyly. I then heard a voice. "This is who we were waiting for? She seems weak and pathetic to me." I looked and saw a man who resembled my father a a bit except is eyes were blue." "She's not weak and pathetic!" exclaimed Lee. "Can we p-please j-just leave?" I asked shyly. We then started heading out to do our mission. On the way I saw Tenten trying to flirt with Neji but he wasn't interested. It made me sad that TenTen was trying to flirt with Neji when she probably knew I liked him. "We'll rest here for tonight!" exclaimed Guy sensei. We then set up camp and I went and sat down on a rock and started crying not knowing someone was watching me.

Neji's POV

We stopped for camp and when we did I noticed Courtney go sit on a rock away from the group. It looked like she was crying. I remember the first time I met her at the academy I thought it was cute how she was shy and kind. But when my father was killed I hated her or any mainbranch member. But ever since the chunin exams when we were thirteen I started to like her again. I'll go talk to her to see if she's alright.

End Neji's POV

Normal POV

I was sitting there crying when I heard some sit down next to me. I looked over and saw Neji. "What's wrong" Neji asked me. Which surprised me. I mean sure we talked more since the chunin exams but it was was always just to say hi or something. "It's n-nothing" I said sadly. "Don't lie. What's wrong?" asked Neji. "Earlier when TenTen was flirting with you I got upset b-because I-I like you." I said. "You like me?" Neji asked me. "Y-yeah ever since w-we w-were in the a-academy together." I said. What Neji said next really shocked me. "To tell you the truth Courtney I like you to. Will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked. "Sure" I said. Neji then helped me up and we both went to our own tents and fell asleep.

FF to a week

We were finally done the mission and just got back to the village. Gai sensei left to tell the hokage we finished our mission, Lee and TenTen left to go train which left Neji and I alone. "What you want to do?" asked Neji. "I was going to have H-hinata c-come over so we can talk. Can I talk to you later?" I asked him. "Sure" Neji said. He then kissed me and left. I then ran back home and went to look for my father. I found him in the training room with Kenji. "F-father?" I asked. My father then looked at me and said "Your back. How was the mission?" "It was good. I-I didn't get in t-the w-way." I said. "Good you can leave." My father said but noticed that I didn't move. "What is it?!" My father yelled. "C-can I h-have Hinata over?" I asked scared. "Fine. Leave." my father said. " I then left and went to my room and sent a letter to Hinata asking her to come over and she replied back she be there in fifteen minutes. So I went over to the door of the compound and waited. Once I heard a knock I opened it and saw Hinata. I hugged her and we both went to go to my room but we ran into my older brother Takumi. "Sorry Takumi." I said and then Hinata and I went to my room and talked not knowing my older brother Takumi was listening.

Takumi's POV

I was walking down the hall of the compound when I ran into my younger sister and her friend Hinata. "Sorry Takumi." My younger sister said and then continued to her room with Hinata. I had a feeling my sister was hiding something so I decided to follow her. Once I was outside her room I heard her talking with Hinata. "So how w-was the mission?" I heard Hinata ask. "It w-was good." my sister replied. "Anything interesting h-happen?" asked Hinata. "TenTen flirted w-with Neji which made me upset but when w-we made camp N-neji came over and ask m-me w-what was wrong and I-I told him I-I like him and he told m-me he l-liked me to and asked m-me to be his girlfriend and n-now w-we're dating." My sister said. "Congrats" I heard Hinata say. I then left with a smirk on my face and headed to tell father. Believe me I loved my sister but I did not like branch family member and neither did my father. I hate that Neji Hyuuga. I found my father in his office doing some paperwork. "Father can I talk to you?" I asked. My father then looked up at me and said "Of course have a seat." I then went over and sat in the chair across from him. "What did you want to talk about?" father asked. "It's about sister." I said. "What about her?" My father asked. "I just wanted to let you know I heard her tell her friend Hinata that she started dating Neji Hyuuga." I said. My father then got from his chair and yelled "WHAT?!" "Yes she is dating Neji Hyuuga of the branch family." My father then yelled MINATA!" My cousin Minata then appeared and said "yes uncle?" "Go get Courtney and bring her here! and tell Hinata to leave" my father said. "Yes sir." My cousin said and left to go get my sister.

End Takumi's POV

Normal POV

I was talking to Hinata when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and opened it and saw my cousin Minata. "What d-do you w-want Minata?" I asked her. "Your father wants to see you in his office and wants Hinata to leave." Hinata then got up and left. Minata then lead me to my fathers office and once we were there she left. I then went in to see my father and my older brother Takumi. "Come here." said my father. I then walked over so I was across from him. Before I could do anything my father then slammed me into a wall and I fell to the ground. He then grabbed me by the arm and kicked me in the stomach continuously while yelling. "HOW DARE I FIND OUT FROM YOUR BROTHER THAT YOU ARE DATING A HYUUGA BRANCH MEMBER! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER DATING SUCH A LOWLIFE! yelled my father. I then started to cry and said "Neji isn't a l-lowlife. I love him f-father." I said while crying. My father then grabbed me by the hair and slapped me. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DATING HIM! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT I CHOOSE WHO YOU MARRY! I CHOOSE WHO YOU GET TO BE WITH! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" My father then threw me to the ground and I ran to my room. Once I was in my room I cried myself sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and got read for the day but once I looked in the mirror I noticed a bruise on my face starting to form where my father slapped me. Since I didn't have any make up I put my hood over my head and headed to the forest for training. I tried staying away from Neji but when it was my turn to fight him I couldn't stay away. "Courtney put your hood down!" yelled Guy sensei. "Pleas sensei I-I rather not" I said shyly. "Just put it down." said Guy sensei. I then put my hood down and heard gasps from everyone on my team even Neji. They must have seen my bruise my father gave me. "What happened?!" yelled Lee. "P-please can we j-just train I'll tell you later." Everyone then nodded there head and watched Neji and I fight. We both then said "Byakugan!" Neji got into his fighting stance and I got into mine which was similar to Hinata's. "Fight!" yelled guy sensei. The fight was basically the same as Neji and Hinata's during the prelimnary rounds of the chuunin exam and Neji won. My team then ran over to me and asked if I was okay. "I'm f-fine." I said. I then coughed up some blood.I then looked at Neji who had a worried look on his face and smiled at him. I then got up and was about to go home but Neji grabbed me by the arm and hugged me which shocked the whole team. "Who did this to you?" Neji asked with anger in his voice. "It's nothing please d-don't w-worry about it." I said. "How can I not worry about! Please Courtney tell me who did it so I can protect you." said Neji. "It' w-was my f-father we got into a f-fight about you." I said. "What about me?" asked Neji. I then looked at the rest of the team and Neji knew what I wanted. "Can you guys leave?" asked Neji. TenTen, Lee and Guy sensei then left and Neji said "Now why did you fight about me?" asked Neji. "My b-brother Takumi found out I was d-dating you and told my f-father. My father got angry because he f-found out you were f-from the b-branch family. My father and older brother Takumi h-hate the b-branch family." I said. "I see." said Neji. Neji then grabbed my hand and ran with me to the main family house gardens. Neji then yelled "YOU THINK THE BRANCH FAMILY IS AWFUL WELL THE MAIN BRANCH IS WORSE!" yelled Neji. My father then came out to see Neji and I. "What did you say and what are you doing with my daughter?!" yelled my father which only scared me. "She's my girlfriend and I said the main branch is worse than the branch." said Neji. My father then got into a fighting stance. Neji then told me to go sit down where it's safe. After I did that Neji got into a fighting stance and my father and Neji both activated their Byakugan and started fighting. While they were fighting I felt someone was behind me so I turned around and saw my brothers and my cousin Minata. "So father decided to fight with your boyfriend?" asked Takumi. I then ran towards Takumi and was about to punch him but he stopped it and threw me to the floor. "TAKUMI!" yelled my older brother Kenji. I then looked over at my father and saw him and Neji were done fighting. "Impressive but I still will not let you date my daughter. She is only to date a mainbranch." said my father." "So your daughter's happiness means nothing to you!" yelled Neji. "Of course not." said my father. I then got up and ran to punch Takumi again but he threw me on the floor of the training grounds. I then looked up and saw Takumi in front of me. "You want to fight little sister? The lets fight." said Takumi. "Courtney don't." said Neji. "I'll be fine." I said smiling at Neji. "What do you say father should Courtney and I fight?" asked Takumi. "Go ahead it will be interesting to see if your sister has improved at all." said my father. My father and Neji then went to sit down near Kenji and Minata. I then got into my fighting stance and said Byakugan and my brother got into his fighting stance and said Shakugan. We then started fighting and fought for almost an hour and I was breathing heavily but my brother looked like he wasn't breaking a sweat. "Still weak as ever dear sister. I then ran at my brother and was about to do 8trigam 64 palm but he grabbed my arm hit my chakra point and kicked me backwards. I then fell to the ground and started to cough up blood. "Still weak as ever little sister." said then walked away from me and Kenji and Neji then ran over to me. Kenji then healed me with his medical jutsu and Neji hugged me and I said "Neji I'm s-sorry I tried." "You were great." Neji said hugging me. "Well now that that is over Courtney come you have studies to finish." said my father."No f-father." I said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" yelled my father. "She is not staying here with the way you treat her!" yelled Neji. "Fine take her! She is a disgrace to this clan anyway with how weak she is!" yelled my father. I then started to cry. "Fine! She'll live at my compound! Come on Courtney." Neji then helped me up and I left with Neji. "Neji what about my stuff? What will your uncle say?" I asked. We'll get it tomorrow after I talk to my uncle." said Neji. Neji then brought me to his room and gave me a shirt to change into. I then changed and fell asleep with Neji in his bed waiting what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neji's POV**

I woke up to see Courtney still sleeping. I then kissed her forehead and got up without waking her and left the room to talk to my uncle. I was looking around for my uncle until I saw him eating breakfast with Hanabi and Hinata. "N-neji good morning." said my cousin Hinata. "Morning Neji. Please come eat." said my uncle. "That's okay. Uncle may I talk to you." I asked. "Of course what about?" asked my uncle. "Well you know about the Hiyuuga clan correct?" I asked. "Yes what about them?" he asked. "Well I'm dating the main family's daughter he doesn't approve and he said if I was to date her then she wouldn't be allowed in her clan again. What I'm trying to ask is can she stay here. Please Uncle I never ask for anything and her father treats her horribly!" I yelled which surprised me. "P-please father I've known Courtney s-since we were little s-she's my best friend s-she even told m-me her father is a-always h-hitting and y-yelling at her. He has been ever since h-her m-mother died. Please father?" asked Hinata. "Very well she can stay but she will stay on the main branch side next to Hinata's room. Understand?"asked my Uncle. "Yes thank you Uncle" I said and then got up and went back to my room with a smile on my face. I open the door to see Courtney still asleep. I then went over and sat by her and started to shake her gently.

**End Neji's POV**

**Normal POV**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I looked over and saw Neji. "So what did your uncle say?" I asked quietly. "He said it was fine but your bedroom will be next to Hinata's on the main branch side." I said. "Oh okay" I said sadly. Neji then kissed me and said "Don't worry you'll still see me. Now why don't we go get your stuff." Neji said. "Neji then helped me up and we left the compound to go to mine. When we were in my compound some of the clan members were shocked because they heard I was with a branch member but Neji and I just ignored it. Once we were outside my compound Neji asked "Want me to come with you?" "Please" I said scared. We both then walked inside and I didn't see my brothers or father anywhere they were probably training. I then headed to my room and we packed my stuff and headed out but just as I was about to leave I heard someone say "So you still didn't leave him?" I turned around and saw my older brothers Takumi and Kenji. "I'm not going to leave him Takumi!" I yelled. "You know little sister father already had your marriage set up yet your disappointing him by being with a branch member. How pathetic I thought father taught you better than that." said Takumi. "TAKUMI!" yelled Kenji. "I-it's okay Kenji" I said shyly. "Courtney?" asked Neji. "I then turned to Neji and said "Wait for me outside" Neji then kissed me and went outside the compound. "Tell me little sister what are you going to gain by leaving? Nothing you will always be the same weak little girl you've always been. You will never get any stronger. After all everyone in this clan knows you hate fighting. Maybe that's why father finds you such a disappoint. Maybe he likes Kenji and I better because we actually enjoy fighting. It's a shame you'll always be weak and a disappointment to father." said Takumi. "N-no y-your w-wrong T-takumi!" I said. shyly. "Am I? Tell me Courtney if i was to fight you right now who do you think would win?" asked Takumi. "Y-you" I said. "That's correct so just face it you'll never be stronger you always be weak." said Takumi. "Takumi stop it!" yelled Kenji. "I'm just telling the truth." said Takumi. I then ran out of the compound crying with Neji running after me. Once we were at the compound I ran into Hinata and she showed me my room. By the time I was in my room Neji came in. "Why did you run off like that? What happened?"he asked. "I got into a fight with my brother"I said. "Neji what do you really think of me?" I asked. "I think that your beautiful, kind and the most sweetest girl I know who puts peoples happiness before her own." Neji said and then kissed my forehead. "I just wish I could prove to my f-family that I w-wont always be weak. I-I just hate f-fighting." I said. Neji then hugged me and whispered in my ear "You don't have to fight I will always protect you." Neji said. "You know Neji I always saw myself as a house wife not a ninja." I said. "Is that what you want to be?" he asked. "I don't know what I want to be all I know is t-that I w-want t-to spend the rest of m-my l-life w-with you." I said and then fell asleep on his shoulder. Neji then put me down on my bed and pulled the covers on me and kissed me and left the room with smile while thinking _I promise Courtney if you don't want to fight then I will protect you!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Another day had come, Neji and I are getting closer to each other every second. I can't express how much I love Neji. He is everything to me. I felt like training today but didn't know if I should tell Neji. Maybe it be best if I didn't tell him. I mean it's not like I'm going to get any stronger anyway.

Fast Forward

I'm exhausted and I didn't even do that much. My muscles hurt and ache. I couldn't move and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "M-My l-legs" I said in pain my legs wouldn't move. I heard something move but was incapable of getting up. I just hope and pray it's Neji. How wrong I was. "Well look what we have here?" I heard a boys voice say. I then felt someone grab me. I then looked and saw two boys and one girl. The girl then said "Come on we have to tak her back." I then felt them run somewhere with me in their grasp. Once they stopped I saw we were back at my old compound. I was about to run but one of the boys caught me and forced me into my compound and brought me to my fathers office and kneeled before my father. "Hello daughter." I heard my father say. "F-father what is t-the meaning of this?" I asked. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you stay with that hyuuga boy." my father said. My father then looked at the three who brought me here. "Thank you Suki, Takeshi, and Koji." said father. "Courtney I'm sure your brother told you about me arranging a marriage for you." my father said. "What are y-you trying to say father." I asked. "You will be marrying Takeshi in two months." my father stated. "B-but f-father I-I love Neji!" I yelled. "I do not care! You are my daughter and you will follow the customs of our clan!" My father yelled. "You will marry Takeshi and you will do as he says. If there is any disobedience or any wrong doing I give Takeshi permission to punish you. Understand?!" my father yelled. I then got really scared of what would hppen if I didn't agree. "Y-yes f-father I understand" I said. "Good. You may leave." I then got up to leave but fell back down. "What now?" asked my father. "S-sorry father m-my legs a-are s-sore from training." I said. "Suki would you mind healing my daughter." asked my father. "Suki then got up and healed my legs and I left the room followed by Suki, Koji, and Takashi. Once we were outside Takashi said "You guys can go I want to talk to my future wife." Koji and Suki then left. Once they were out of sight Takashi pushed me up against the wall of the compound. "Now you listen and you listen good. Since your going to be my wife you stay away from Hyuuga." yelled Takashi. "N-no I love him! I'm n-not going to marry you!" I yelled. Takashi then slapped me and I fell to the floor. "You will stay away from him and to make sure you do you are going to quit being a ninja." Takashi said. "I hate you!" I yelled with tears starting to run down my face. Takashi then bent down and grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Now Courtney is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" asked Takashi. "It is if he's a jerk!" I yelled. "Do I need to tell your father your bring disobedient." asked Takashi. I instantly got scared and said "N-no." "Are you going to do what I say?" Takashi asked. "Y-yes" I said. Takashi then helped me up and said "Good girl. Now go to bed. I'll tell you what to do tomorrow." Takashi said and then walked away. I then went to my room and went to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with the tears still in my eyes. I cried myself to sleep. I can't imagine life without Neji,and being that beasts wife is awful! I want to die! I hate him! I hate all of my family! Except maybe Kenji,he's the only one that understands me and protects me . I got up and went to find my brother Kenji. I found him training alone in the training grounds. "Kenji can w-we talk?" I asked shyly. Kenji then stopped training and sat down. I didn't move so he patted the place next to him and walked over and sat down next to him. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Kenj.i"Please brother. Y-you çan't let me marry him,please brother!" I cried "Don't be like the others,don't turn into the monsters they truly are!" I yelled with tears running down my eyes. "There is nothing I can do sister. When father makes a decision there's no changing it" He said. Tears started to fall faster down my eyes and Kenji noticed and sighed. "But I will help you so you can talk to Neji and explain the situation to him." said Kenji. "Thank you brother!" I said happily and then hugged him. "Come on lets go" Kenji said. We both then got up and were leaving the compound to go find Neji. We found him in the forest training. "N-neji?" I asked. "Neji then turned around and ran to me and hugged me. "Where were you Iwas so worried! What's with the scratches?" he asked. "I'll leave you two alone." said Kenji. Kenji then left so Neji and I were alone. "Where were you and what's with the scratches?" Neji asked again. "I-I was training and I when I was tired I fell and some ninja's from my clan brought me back to my father." I said. "What did he do?!" yelled Neji. "Neji promise me you won't freak out?" I asked. "I promise now what happened?" Neji asked. "My f-father he has p-put me into an arranged marriage with someone from my clan." I said with tears starting to run down my face. "What?!" yelled Neji. "Neji then punched a tree so hard it almost fell over which scared me. I then grabbed Neji's arm and hugged him. "Neji I love you and I d-don't want to marry the monster that I-I h-have to marry." I said. "I promise Courtney I will protect you and I will do everything I can to keep you marriage." said Neji. Neji then kissed me and said "Besides I want you to be my wife. Whatdo you think of that?" asked Neji. "Of course!" I exclaimed happily. I then hugged Neji and kissed him and he smiled. "But what about my marriage to Takashi?" I asked. "We'll think of something." Neji said. "Courtney tell me do you want to be a ninja?" asked Neji. "I don't know. I hate f-fighting but I-I don't want y-you to t-thinki I'm weak and p-pathetic." I said sadly. "I could never think that. If you want to stop fighting you can. I promise to protect you with my life." Neji said while hugging me. "We'll figure something out tomorrow. Goodbye my love." said neji. Neji then kissed me and I walked back to my compound and went to sleep hoping tomorrow something good would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I got ready and went outside and saw Neji and Takeshi fighting. "You stay away from her! She's mine!" yelled Takeshi. "She doesn't even love you!" yelled Neji. "I don't care! She belongs to me!" yelled Takeshi. I hen ran over to Takeshi and grabbed his arm. "P-please Takeshi s-stop!" I yelled but he just slapped me and I fell to the floor. "You stay out of this!" Takeshi yelled. Neji then activated his Byakugan and Takeshi activated his. and they started fighting. There fight went on for hours until Neji knocked Takeshi to the ground and was about to walk over to me when I saw Takeshi get up with a blade and was about to run at Neji. I then ran and got in the way so the blade hit me in the stomach and I fell to the floor which shocked Neji. Neji then took a Kunai and ran at takeshi and stabbed him in the heart. Neji then ran over to me who was coughing up blood. "Courtney? Are you okay?" Neji asked worried. "I'm f-fine" I said and then coughed up some blood. "Takeshi's dead you don't need to worry about him anymore." Neji said. "Thank you Neji." I said. Neji then kissed me and lifted me up and took me to the hospital. Once there they healed me and Neji and I left. Once we left Neji said "Courtney please stop trying to fight. I said I would protect you." Neji said while tightening his grip on my hand. "Okay I'll stop if you want me to." I said. We then stopped walking and Neji kissed me. We then continued walking and Neji took me to the park. Once at the park he sat me on a bench and got down on one knee. "Courtney I know we're only 16 but I love you. You understand me and get me when no one else does. I want want to protect you and spend the rest of my life with you." Neji said. Neji then took out a ring and said "Will you marry me Courtney Hiyuuga?" asked Neji. "Yes" i said. Neji then put the ring on my finger and I jumped up and hugged Neji. Neji and I then spent the rest of the day at the park and I forgot all about my father, cousin, and brothers. Neji and I then spent the night at the park looking at the stars and fell asleep.


End file.
